L Lawliet X Reader
by Jessica Winter
Summary: You had hated the night shift, the long tiring hours that you had to spend reading over boring papers and watching screens, never finding a clue to lead you to who Kira was. That is until you and a certain raven haired male got to spend the entire time enjoying each others company together while still getting work done. I do not own any Death Note characters.


You had hated having the night shift because having been used to going to bed a reasonable time which was around 11:00PM and getting up at around 8:00AM. You weren't used to going to bed at 4:00PM so that you'd be able to have at least five hours of sleep before getting up and ready then heading to where L and the police force spent their time looking over security tapes and any evidence that could lead them to who Kira was. That was until a certain raven haired male became your reason to want to stay awake.

~Flashback~

You had spent all night with L going over evidence and tapes for the millionth time to make sure you hadn't missed anything, sometime between looking over papers you had wandered to the couch and sat down. Slowly your eyes had begun to droop as you felt how tired you were begin to sink in, you fell into a light peaceful sleep as you curled up on the couch across from L and his computer screens. L had noticed you had fallen asleep and the edges of his mouth curled up slightly before he turned back towards his cake that he'd been eating.

While you naped your shift had ended, Matsuda was the first to arrive to take over and he noticed your sleeping form right away. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair pooled out around your peaceful form as you shivered slightly. He smirked and quietly walked towards where you were sleeping, L turned his head a bit while glancing between you and Matsuda before turning back towards his sweets and the computers mumbling something along the lines of "I am about 98% sure that is a bad idea."

Matsuda chuckled quietly but once he reached your sleeping form he yelled quite loudly "Hey (y/n) wake up!" Which caused you to jolt into a sitting position eyes wide and heart pounding as you'd been waken from your nap. Once your heart had stopped racing and you had calmed down a little you glanced around you before your eyes landed on the younger male's body standing so close to you with a wide smile across his face. That is until he noticed the deathly glare you gave him as you stood up from the couch and made your way towards him.

His eyes widened and he took off running out of the room with you half chasing him half stumbling your way towards the door he'd run out of. L stood quietly from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked towards you without you noticing. "I'm going to kill him!" You screeched as you turned around to go back to the couch, jumping as you bumped into L and stumbled back. Well you would have stumbled back had he not wrapped his arms around your small body to hold you up. Your eyes widened and your cheeks became a dark red "U-um...I-I….Wha..?" You stuttered out, no longer being able to form complete sentences as your long time crush held you gently.

His dark eyes stared into your (e/c) ones mesmerizing you for a moment until he looked away a very slight almost unnoticeable blush crept onto his pale face. He let go of you and coughed slightly to clear the silence that had fallen on you two, "Do you want some cake?" He asked "Watari will be here soon with another cart so I'm willing to give you a piece unless you don't want any of course." He said as he walked back towards his seat.

You stared at him for a moment not realizing that he had asked you a question until he looked back at you, your eyes widened again "I-I Umm...Yes cake would be nice...Thank you…" You mumbled as you quietly walked back towards your seat the scene from earlier momentarily forgotten. L placed a slice of cake in front of you as you thanked him and gave him a smile before cutting a small piece from the cake with your fork and beginning to lift it to your mouth.

You stopped abruptly as you felt a pair of smooth warm lips graze your cheek before pulling away. You looked at L whose face was pink with a very noticeable blush now, "L did you just…?" You asked, your face heating up as you shifted slightly closer to him. "I was 50% sure you felt a certain way for me as I do for you.." He trailed off. It wasn't like L to not be able to finish a sentence, "Does that mean you….?" You began but stopped at you let out a small gasp. Was L trying to tell you he had a crush on you? You were so shocked yet happy thinking that L, the man who never showed emotion unless it was towards his sweets was saying that he liked you of all people.

"Yes I love you (y/n)." He turned to look at you as you gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him sweetly. His eyes widened for a moment before slowly closing as he wrapped an arm around your waist and layed the other on your back to gently pull you closer towards him. You giggled slightly and pulled away grinning from ear to ear at him as he gave you a small smile. "I am 99% sure that you love me too, although I could be wrong." He said.

You giggled some more then kissed him again but more quickly this time, "Yes I do love you." You said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled close to him.

~End Flashback~

From that moment on you and L had been in a relationship, he had warned you about how dangerous it could be if anyone outside your small group of people found out because if Kira found out he may go after you to get to him. You had giggled at him being protective of you already and hugged him, telling him that you weren't worried and you would be fine. That he had nothing to worry about.

You walked into where L was sitting now on the couch eating cookies in his adorably weird way, you giggled as you walked up behind him and gently look the cookie from him before kissing his cheek. His eyes widened slightly as his head turned to look at you. You smiled at him and bit into the cookie you had stolen from him thinking it would bother him. It didn't though, He leaned up slightly and bit the other end of the cookie that was hanging out of your mouth before smirking at you as he pulled away.

You blushed and gently sat down beside him before picking up the some of the papers that explained who Kira had recently killed. You might still be tired after staying up all night with L but you no longer hated the night shift because you got to spend the whole time with the love of your life.


End file.
